


Little Lord Gay-boy.

by Benwilson



Category: Glee
Genre: Artie's Dream Universe, M/M, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lord Gay-boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from re-watching the episode with Artie's fantasy, and in particular, Ryder's reaction to Kurt.

"Gayboy."

 

Kurt flinched a little as the voice came right behind him. He could feel it on the back of his neck, the breath and the hit of the words.

 

It had almost been over. Karofsky was leaving. He was going to be gone. Kurt wouldn't have to deal with.... that. With having his first time robbed from him, on a promise of protection. With the knowledge that he'd keep going back because it was the nearest he ever got to comfort in this school.

 

And then Karofsky introduced Lynn to him.

 

_'He's having the same trouble I am, Hummel. You're gonna be around another couple of years, so maybe you can help him out, huh?'_

 

It was harder with Lynn. With Karofsky, Kurt knew he was looking at him. That he saw Kurt, and nobody else. That the sex was worth something.

 

Lynn looked right through him. Sometimes his eyes were unfocused, sometimes on his phone, as though Kurt was just a hole or a substitute.

 

Kurt thought he heard him say a name once.

 

Jake.

 

It was stupid. The only Jake was Puckerman's brother, who'd run off to Dalton when his brother joined in beating on him for doing ballet. Broken leg meant he probably wouldn't be dancing for a long time.

 

Kurt wished he could run. But between his dad's failing health, (heart attacks, prostate cancer, worry making his life hell) and the fact he was spending most of his none school hours helping his dad out at the garage? There were no fancy scholarships for him.

 

Lynn was pressed right up against him now, and Kurt could feel his breath on his cheek.

 

"Come on, Fag. I know you want it. Say it."

 

Kurt thought about rebelling for a moment, of telling Lynn that he didn't want it. That he didn't want any of this. That he should just go fuck himself, and that Kurt could tell everyone about these encounters.

 

Then he thought of what it would mean. The full wrath of the football team all year round, as opposed to one or twice a week. The knowledge that no man would ever want such a slut. Lynn would probably get beaten black and blue, and that was the hillarious thing.

 

Despite everything. Despite being a play thing for Karofsky for two years, and Lynn for one, he still had the common decency to not want them to go through what he went through. They'd slip away in a few years, find a wife and have kids, and this would never be a problem.

 

"I want it." Kurt whispered, feeling his eyes tear up. He knew Lynn could hear the lie, but it seemed to be enough to placate him.


End file.
